


加拿大三姐妹的性福周末

by baweijiayu



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baweijiayu/pseuds/baweijiayu
Summary: *3p预警Lane是个MB——money boy——婊子、男妓、性服务者，这一带名气最大口碑最好的那种。这个周末，他需要同时接待两位客人。
Relationships: Agilities | Brady Girardi/Surefour | Lane Roberts, Agilities | Brady Girardi/Surefour | Lane Roberts/xQc | Félix Lengyel, Agilities | Brady Girardi/xQc | Félix Lengyel, Surefour | Lane Roberts/xQc | Félix Lengyel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	加拿大三姐妹的性福周末

Lane是个MB——money boy。婊子、男妓、性服务者——随便怎么理解。他在这行干了有些年头了，算是这一带名气最大口碑最好的那种。要的价格也不算很高，甚至还会根据心情打点折扣，比起其他同行，那些生活惨淡不得不出来卖屁股的可怜婊子，Lane有时甚至更像是在以此享乐。

Felix给他打电话那天Lane刚在某个男人的床脚醒来，嘴唇和腿间还是黏糊糊的，胸腹上沾着干涸的精液和皮鞭留下的红痕。他一边接电话一边摸索着套上裤子，懒得思考自己会不会吵醒昨夜的金主——几个小时前已经付过钱了。Felix那边隐约传来机场的广播声，Lane忍不住猜想这是对方回到加拿大的第一个电话。

“明天？明天不行……周末吧。”Lane扣上衬衫，任由身后的男人恋恋不舍地亲吻他的手背，“确实是好久不见。我可以考虑给你打个七折？”

可能是昨夜客户的做爱习惯实在粗鲁，直接把Lane的脑子操了不少出来。在这个因为电话铃声而过早醒来的早晨，Lane并没有想起他已经接过周末的生意，并订好了周末的日程表。Felix这个多少算得上让他愉快的电话也像往日约单的熟客一样，被迅速抛到了脑后。

因此当Felix拿那把旧钥匙打开Lane家大门的时候，看见的就是Lane赤裸着跪在沙发前，屁股含着根还在震动的粗大玩具，嘴巴被别人的阴茎塞得满满当当。沙发上的男孩看起来甚至不确定有没有成年，因为他的出现而不知如何是好，阴茎却无比诚实地往Lane嘴里抵得更深了一点，把精液尽数射进这男人淫荡饥渴、难以满足的喉咙。

“哇哦。”Felix挑起一边眉毛，喜气洋洋地发出惊叹。

>>>

Felix跟Lane认识的时候他就已经做了很久的皮肉生意，只不过是少了点现在这种举手投足勾魂的风韵，仅仅是个入行没多久就凭借着机灵脑袋和一副好皮囊被眷顾的幸运儿罢了。Felix在金钱交易里难以抑制地为他着迷，但谁又能不被Lane吸引呢？

所幸他跟Lane在性事和习惯上都相当合拍，性格又相处得来。在越来越多光顾Lane的生意之后逐渐混到了同居的地步——Felix没考虑过他们这样究竟算不算得上情侣。他们一起吃饭、出游、做爱，分享没吃完的煎饼和彼此的毛巾。Felix会给Lane买最新款的游戏手柄，也会在Lane一如既往接生意的时候隐形为普通室友。Lane从没对他说过爱，但也从不吝啬跟他分享无数甜蜜热情的吻。

Felix因为学业搬去美国时他们只有简单的告别。就像Felix从一开始就很清楚的那样，Lane不会改变自己选择的生活。或许Felix曾经很认真地和Lane在一起，但是他同样清楚Lane不会真正留在任何人身边。

如今时隔两年再次踏上这片北国的土地，Felix拨通了那个一直静静躺在他通讯录里的号码。

“接生意吗？”他像第一次遇见对方时那样问。

>>>

此刻，如果按正常人的评价标准，大概是个尴尬得要死的修罗场。

只不过他们哪个都够不上正常人，更不用对任何事情负有责任。

“哦Hi Felix……你可以叫他Brady。”Lane抹了抹嘴唇，从男孩的大腿间爬起来，紧挨着他坐在沙发上。那根按摩棒还塞在他屁股里，在他坐下时被压得更深，让他发出了一声粘腻含混的呻吟，“——通过朋友来找我帮忙在成年前摆脱处男身份的小帅哥，打算拿自己暑假工挣来的钱挥霍一把。”他屈起一条腿，在沙发和男孩的肩膀上找了个足够惬意的姿势，“我得说，他没有跟人上过床真的很不可思议。他挺适合干这个的。”Lane意有所指地舔舔嘴唇，瞟了眼年轻人粗长漂亮、在发泄过一次后又精神饱满地蓄势待发的阴茎。

那个叫Brady的男孩脸颊泛着红晕，但镇定程度远超大部分处于这个情景下的人。他内敛而礼貌地向Felix点了点头，看着Felix无比自如地走到面前，动作亲昵地拍拍自己的肩膀——

Felix快乐地问他：“你介意一起吗？”然后立刻开始脱衣服，熟稔地一边把卫衣扯下来扔在沙发靠背上，一边躬下身子去摸Lane的大腿。Brady茫然地看看他又看看Lane，目光在Felix裸露出的细韧腰肢上多停留了一秒。

Lane被他们逗笑了：“你可没等Brady同意。”

“我不想再等你给我排日程了——我可以替他付钱。”Felix已经迅速脱得只剩一条三角裤了，Brady识趣地收起腿给他挪了点地方，让他可以把自己高大的身子塞进沙发所剩无几的空间里。Felix拎起Lane的一只脚踝，架起他的腿一路朝着臀缝摸索，去拉住那根按摩棒，摇动握把逼出了Lane更多夸张的呻吟。

Brady对此似乎有点手足无措。索性Lane体贴地在被碾压肠肉和前列腺的同时还能分出点心思照顾他。Brady掌握得很快，Lane没费多少功夫就让他学会亲吻噬咬自己的脖颈和锁骨，在上面留下齿印和吻痕。Brady甚至机灵地在Lane用手指摩挲他嘴唇的时候含住了那几根手指，认真地用舌头取悦它们。

Felix在沙发地另一边熟练地握着那根东西往外拉。按摩棒上那些突起不断刮过Lane的肉壁，带来从尾椎蔓延到肩膀的酥麻快感。他忍不住战栗起来，摇晃着臀部无声乞求Felix快点结束这甜蜜的折磨。但Felix只是按着他的小腹，缓慢又残忍地把那个东西往外拔，同时满意地看着他高高立起的阴茎又吐出了点前液。

那根按摩棒被含得有点太久，完全离开Lane的身体时带出了一点肠肉，熟透的穴口水色淫靡地羞怯张阖，一时合不拢的括约肌鼓着一小圈石榴色的软肉。Felix大胆猜测Lane在Brady来到这里前就在玩弄自己的屁股了。他坏心眼地用指尖戳刺翻弄那些任人宰割的敏感肉壁，在Lane尖叫着想要踹他的时候发出了得意的大笑。

“宝贝，你比以前还要敏感。”他快乐地拍拍Lane的屁股，对方似乎试图咒骂他，无奈舌头被人紧紧勾着完全无从发挥。Brady像是找到了什么新奇玩具一样不停探索他的口腔，连唇瓣都被吮吸得火辣辣发着痛，只是动作毫无章法到完全算不上亲吻，但绝对堪称专注。Felix只好踢了一脚Brady的小腿才成功引起他的注意。

“你先来吧。”Felix对Brady点点头，捏着Lane的肥屁股让他转个方向。

Lane粗重地呼吸着，懒散但足够乖巧地撑起自己调整姿势，把被按摩棒和Felix玩得过分湿软的穴口送到Brady面前。Brady握着自己的阴茎上下打量了他一会儿，忍不住感叹出声：“你真的很辣。”

Lane笑了：“我当然是。”

Brady揉捏了几下他泛红的臀肉，卡着他的腰把自己的阴茎塞进饥渴的穴口。那里已经被玩具充分开发过了，轻而易举接纳了他粗大的阴茎和生涩的进入，高热湿软得不可思议。Brady三分钟前还在告诫自己不要立刻像没见过世面的童子军一样没头没脑地插进这具勾人的身体里，但现在他无法克制地被这张小嘴吸得难以自持。他不太清楚什么节奏什么力度什么G点，只是凭着本能和看过的那些色情视频，沉闷而深入地一次次埋进他的身体，乱七八糟又充满侵略性地磨蹭顶弄，把肠道撑开侵犯更深处的肉壁。

Lane放荡地随之呻吟着。他把脑袋抵在Felix的大腿上，脸颊边上就是Felix被顶起一大团的内裤。他几乎听不见自己在叫些什么，只是不停地邀请Brady再更深一点再快一点，最好把他弄坏。

Felix相当愉悦地看着Brady操弄Lane，自己坐在另一边玩弄他的胸口和乳尖。那里因为不常运动而养出了两团软肉，白嫩丰腴，捏起一捧又从指尖滑走的感觉堪比女人的奶子。很快就被他玩得泛红，乳尖颤巍巍地挺立着被他大力揉来捏去。

Felix又把两根手指插进Lane半张的嘴巴，捏着他柔软的舌头玩弄。Lane的呻吟被打断了，他含混地呜咽着，来不及吞咽的唾液沿着嘴角流下来。Felix用指腹蹭过他被唾液打湿的嘴角，阴茎暧昧地在脸颊上摩擦。Brady着迷地抽插着Lane的后穴，每一下都莽撞又深入，蛮横地一下下撞在Lane的敏感点上，逼得他从挤出点尖叫又被Felix的手指堵在喉咙里，阴茎哆哆嗦嗦地吐出一大口透明液体。

“你以前可不会随便被处男插了几下就开始流水。”Felix问他，“你这两年到底骑过多少男人的鸡巴，已经这么淫荡了吗？”

“……What the fuck？”Brady抢在Lane前面出声抗议，相当不满地瞪着他，下身撒气一样一下下往Lane的后穴操得又快又狠，饱满的双球在肥厚的臀肉上拍击得啪啪做响。他的阴茎不断顶撞着殷勤缩紧的穴壁，不加收敛地操弄肠肉，让快感沸腾着从后穴一波又一波扑向Lane可怜的大脑。

Felix弯下腰含住了他的阴茎，灵活地舔弄着。Felix熟悉Lane的敏感点和所有偏爱的方式，他灵活地用舌尖向他的马眼戳刺，手指揉动着他的阴囊，结合着Brady操弄的节奏吮吸龟头，直到Lane大声呻吟射在他嘴里。

Felix故意把精液吐在Lane的小腹上，玩闹般地把它抹开。那看起来荒唐极了。

Brady的阴茎还塞在他屁股里抽插。不应期被操弄的感觉太超过了，这感觉几乎要Lane战栗起来。但他只是喘息着，什么也没说。

>>>

等到Brady射完把自己拔出来的时候Lane已经在被Felix按着脑袋口交了。他的阴茎再次硬了起来，寂寞地挂在腿间淌水。Lane整张脸都埋在对方的胯部艰难吞吐着，熟练地给他做深喉还能同时对着Brady邀功一样摇臀，故意收了收合不拢的穴口，让一小股精液淫靡地沿着他的臀缝淌到大腿。

“……哇哦。”Brady不知道该说些什么。他怀疑自己能否在接连射了两次后立刻要硬起来，但荒谬的热度真的正再一次在他小腹汇集。

Felix兴奋地对着Brady喊：“恭喜摆脱处男身份？”他从Lane嘴里抽出阴茎，扯着Lane的头发将那上面唾液和自己前液的混合物蹭在他脸上，蹭得那张漂亮的脸上沾满黏糊糊的液体，看起来放荡又下贱，“我说什么来着，没有比你更适合做礼物的东西了，对吧？”他热情地揉了揉Lane的脑袋，按着他绵软的腰腿把他翻过来，准备自己上阵。

Lane的睫毛上乱七八糟地挂着液体，眼角泛红，眼神迷离，衬得他那对宝石般的蓝眼睛美得惊人。Brady忍不住亲了亲他，在他因为Felix的插入而扭动的时候啃咬他的锁骨和喉结。“你轻一点。”Brady忍不住插嘴。而这只是让Felix大声笑了起来。

“他能承受得可比这多多了，对吗甜心？”他快活地向Lane挤了挤眼。Lane不太想接他的话，喘息着骂他，让他动快一点，最好还能发点善心安慰一下他寂寞的阴茎。

Brady留下的精液让那个甬道更加粘腻湿软，在他抽插时带出来一点浊白液体，相当淫乱地挂在Lane红肿的穴口。Brady也想像Felix一样玩弄得Lane喘息不已，但他下手生涩没轻没重，捏得Lane肤色苍白的柔软胸脯上全是指印，乳尖可怜巴巴地完全充血，肿起来在他指间挺立着。

不过Lane并没有阻止他。即使他的乳尖现在被Brady的指腹轻轻碰触都火辣辣地痛着，更别说明天肯定连衣料的摩擦都无法承受。他只是一边尖叫着一边硬得更厉害，说不清痛苦还是享受地眯起眼睛。

Lane体内那根粗硬的阴茎总是有意无意地撞上他的前列腺，却又巧妙地在他为快感颤抖时迅速离开。这让他更加急切地摇摆腰臀，想要把那根硬物吞得更深。

Felix熟稔Lane的每个敏感带和性习惯。他不同于Brady初次上阵不知轻重，无论是力度还是节奏，都掌握地恰到好处，每一下都操过Lane的敏感点，每一下都带给他足够的快感，又把他吊在高潮边缘。Brady在另一边不安分地亲吻着他的肩头，不断在上面留下齿痕，似乎对那里情有独钟。

快感和疼痛混杂在一起同时冲击着他的四肢百骸。Lane一向觉得Felix每次操他的样子比平日里更像个呆头呆脑的愣头青，可那根阴茎刁钻得要命，不断地深入，再深入，整根抽出又整根没入，像要把被烂熟的肠道榨出更多的汁液。而Brady还在痴迷地揉捏他的乳肉，简直恨不得把那里挤出奶来。

Lane被操得几乎神志不清。他半张着嘴，无意识地伸出来一截舌尖，唾液混合着泪水濡湿脸颊，从脸颊到脖颈都红透了，快要滴出血来的耳垂被Brady一口叼住，含在嘴里玩弄。这让Lane战栗得更厉害了。

等到Felix终于射在他身体里时Lane已经不剩多少力气了。他软绵绵地摊在Brady怀里，任由Felix贪玩地把手指塞进他合不上还肿起一圈的后穴搅弄里面的精液。

“你知道吗？”Lane抬起一只手碰碰Brady的下巴，哑着嗓子说，“我本来打算给你便宜点来着，但既然他说要带你的一起付，我决定翻个倍。”

“Wait，what？！”Felix做作地抱怨，苦着脸掐了一把他的大腿。那副夸张的样子让Brady忍不住笑出了声。

>>>

Lane懒洋洋地躺在沙发上不愿动弹。

“快起来，你难道指望我抱你去浴室吗？”Felix一边穿裤子一边嘲弄他，“——Brady更不可能了。”他看了眼Brady比自己单薄不少的身板，补充了一句。

“你走之前可没有这么无情……别忘了你还没付钱呢，Sir。”Lane慢悠悠地爬起来，后穴里各种液体的混合物立刻开始顺着他的大腿往下淌。他不以为意地赤裸着身子，腰腿绵软得三步一晃，布满指痕的红肿臀肉随之被甩得又像在求欢，还是Brady看不下去搭了把手把他送进浴室里。

“给我一下你的号码？”Felix在Brady离开前问他，眼睛里闪烁着全然快乐的光芒，“这次玩得太开心了。我打算下周带他去度假，你要一起吗？”

“好啊，”Brady愣了一下，随即愉快地眨眨眼睛，勾起唇角把手机递过去，“我暑假结束前都有空。”


End file.
